


Such a Girl

by Eleanor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor/pseuds/Eleanor





	Such a Girl

**Title** : Such a Girl  
 **Author** : Megan ([](http://returnofpiper.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://returnofpiper.livejournal.com/) **returnofpiper** )  
 **Fandom** : Stargate SG-1  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Summary** : He shouldn't be surprised  
 **Character/Pairing** : Jack/Sam  
 **Spoilers** : Nothing really  
 **Warnings** : Pretty clean, little innuendo  
 **Prompt Number for fic101** : 90 - Girl  
 **Author’s Notes** : This one sort of came out whole. Conveniently, it fit right in with a prompt.

 

He knows it shouldn't surprise him, but Jack is always a little thrown off when he sees Carter doing certain things. Like now, as she's sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing only a towel, and very meticulously applying scented lotion to her legs. He can't believe how girly she is when she's not on duty. Clearly, this isn't a luxury she can afford while offworld, and she probably wouldn't take the time to apply lotion to her legs at the SGC, preferring to race from the shower back to her lab to work on whatever she happens to be working on at the moment. But he's surprised that her scent of choice is such a girly scent. Jasmine or something along those lines. He expected something less... girly.

Of course, over the years, he's seen her off duty a number of times, and she frequently chose to wear a skirt or a dress, something long and flowing, something girly. But part of him always wondered if she wore those clothes to compensate. She and the rest of the women in the armed services were required to suppress their femininity to a degree, with short haircuts or longer hair constantly tied back, bulky uniforms to hide their figures, and so many other rules. So he wondered if she wore those clothes like another uniform, one to remind herself and everyone else that yes, she was a woman. And a beautiful one at that. Of course, he had never needed to see her in a skirt to figure that out. Not that he minded a chance to see her legs.

And then there was yet another side of her. Biker Chick Sam. Though she probably would object to the "chick" label. He kind of liked the uniform that went along with that role. He would never get tired of the sight of her in leather pants. And a tight top. With the leather jacket. And the ruffled hair. He needs to convince her to ride more often. Or at least wear the leather pants.

She notices him watching from the doorway and she grins up at him. "What?" she asks with a slightly shy smile as she rubs lotion into her ankle.

"You're such a girl sometimes," he responds without thinking. Oh great, Jack. That's the perfect thing to say to get her into the leather pants. Or back out of the leather pants.

Luckily for him, she simply laughs in response. "I'm a girl all the time, Jack," she responds lightly. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed," he responds with a slight leer.

She grins back at him and gently tosses the bottle of lotion to him. She stands and turning her back, drops the towel. "Do my back?" she asks, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Oh yes, he really liked it when Carter was girly.


End file.
